Forever in My Memory
by meetmeontheequinox
Summary: Sam is gone, and he has left behind a wife and child. Dean is there to help pick up their broken pieces, AU.


**Ok, a little backround info. this is sorta set in a few years after they killed the YOD, there was no Lucifer rising, and Dean didn't go to hell. This was stuck in my head for the longest time i needed to write it down! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

* * *

All she knew was that it was raining. She could hear it hit the window, plus there was a lack of sunlight that cast a very fitting shadow across the room. The bed was cold, which was unnatural and wrong, so used to that extra body lying next to her.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. She wanted nothing more then to sink dipper into her blanket and pillows, swallowing her whole, but that knock was persistent. When she didn't respond the knocker came right in.

It was her mother, she came and sat right down on the area where that warm body should lie. She felt protective of that spot, and immediately spoke to get her mother to leave.

"What do you want?" She knew she was being cold, but nothing seemed right, her world had ended.

Her mother answered, "I have someone who wants to see you, she might brighten those tearful eyes."

"No! I cccan't …" She broke down in a sob. Her mother tried to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away burying her head in his pillow, which so hauntingly smelled like him.

"You need to get up, this isn't healthy!" With that her mother left, leaving her back to her thoughts, back to him.

She had no idea what time it was. After her mother had left she was sure how long it took for her to cry herself to sleep. But, she woke up gripping tightly to his pillow, and a little dizzy.

The first thing that rang through her mind was the light was on, which wasn't when she had fallen asleep, and her mother wouldn't be so cruel. It took her a second to survey the room and find a body at the end of the bed.

She jumped when he spoke, "Your mother called, said that you weren't doing well."

There was nothing for her to do but, reach forward and grab him into a hug, "I miss him!"

He rubbed her back soothingly, and said, "Ya, I know! I do to, but you have a little girl in the other room who just lost her father, she doesn't need to lose her mother too!"

She knew he was right, it had been five days since that dreadful accident, that left the only man she had ever loved dead.

"I know, alright…can you bring her to me?" She desperately hoped he would, the idea of leaving their room left an aching feeling in her heart.

He gave a arch of his eyebrow and said, "I think she needs to see you out of this room!"

"You're right! Can you just give me a minute?" He looked doubtful, "Please?" She added.

When she turned that door knob she knew there was no turning back. She had to accept the fact that he was gone, and she needed to take care of what he had left behind. She could practically feel his words in her head about how she had to smell by now, and that she looked too thin to be healthy.

All she had to do was take that small step outside of her room and was bombarded by small arms around her waist. She pulled that small little girl into her arms and walked into the kitchen.

Her mother was cooking dinner or so it seemed. She could see Dean sitting in the living room going through some of Sammy's old books. Walking towards him, she passed some of their old photos. Ones from their wedding, with Bobby and Dean next to Sam, and two of her friends Heather and Aubrey next her. Ones of the birth of their daughter Zoey, them to ones with just them. It was taunting her, but as she neared Dean, Zoey reached out for him, "Unca D!"

She had let her go, willingly, she needed to talk to her mother anyway. She gave Dean a look of Thanks and an "I'll be right back!" she went into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom," Her mother turned around pleased.

"Well, I figured he could knock some sense into ya', I mean besides you, no one knew Sam better."

"Mom, I need to say something…Thank you. For this past week, giving me time, taking care of a very scared Zoey and for calling Dean," She was fresh out of tears or she would have cried.

Her mother smiled at her, "My dear child, I have can't say I know what you are going through, but I will be here no matter what happens!"

"I bet daddy is really missing you! You should get back to him," her mother shook her head, but before she could protest, Dean walked in with a giggling Zoey on his hip and interrupted.

"Ya, Sarah, I agree, Plus I got this takin' care of , Mac's in good hands. I don't plan on leaving any time soon!"

It had been two days and Mackenzie was getting on fairly well. Dean had her pretty busy, activities with Zoey, certain tasks, errands, that sort of thing. It was nights that were the worst. Mac was sleeping less and less, reading Sam's old books, looking for signs of the Supernatural and calling Bobby to get Hunters on it. Dean would normally do it, but he secretly swore to Sam, that he would look after his family, and since he couldn't protect his brother he was determined to do this.

Mac had told Dean she would be back after going to the store for food, but it had been three hours and she hadn't returned. Dean was starting to worry, or more like getting suspicious. So, he called Aubrey, to see if she would watch Zoey for the evening, leaving out the details that Mackenzie was missing.

Dean knew exactly where to look. Once the Impala pulled up to the gates he could she her, kneeling next to his grave. She had on a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and she looked utterly miserable.

He got out of his car and walked straight for her. She had brought him fresh flowers to lay at the foot of his stone, rightly so. He didn't think she heard him walk up till she asked, "How'd you find me?"

"Well, there are only so many places to look. I could see it in your eyes before you left that you intended to make a pit stop, I just figured you'd be back by now." She slowly nodded her head and turned to look at him.

"Where is Zoey," Mackenzie wasn't alarmed, she knew Dean loved his niece more then anything.

"With Aub, I figured you needed to talk," She snorted, and gave a cold laugh.

"Ya, but you don't fit the description, brown shaggy hair, tall, green eyes," her voice trailed off.

"Did I ever tell you about our conversation when he told me he was proposing?" Dean looked fondly at her. This definitely caught her interest.

"No," was all she said, expecting him to go on.

"It was right after we killed the yellow eyed demon, we were in this motel, drinking our asses off, and he just turned to me and said, 'I'm gonna ask her to marry me!' It was that simple. Of course I was worried, Sam was all I had left, and of he left, I just didn't know what to do. But, the look in his eyes, he was determined, and I could never tell Sammy no!" Dean sat at the bench near the grave and motioned for her to follow.

"When Sam first met you, I knew by the way he looked at you, he liked you, and after your first couple of dates I knew things were serious. I could tell, he was genuinely happy. I knew he was a goner!" Dean's head was hanging towards the ground, and Mac was genuinely surprised.

"Sam thought you could do no wrong! You were his hero, his brother, best friend, you taught him everything he knew, he looked up to you. When I got pregnant, we were sitting on the couch and he told me he wanted to be the kind of father you were to him. You raised him, so to him, you were like his father. He wanted to make you proud!"

A tear slipped from Dean's eye and just nodded.

"Did I ever tell you, when you guys walked in to that diner in Fort Worth, that I was more interested in you!"

Dean looked up, with a shocked expression, and Mackenzie gave a hearty chuckled.

"Ya, it's true, I walked up to Sam after you went to the bathroom, asking about you, when we started talking. He had this smile that could light up a room! A glint in his eye that just drew me right in. I was sold after that! He had hooked me, and I never looked back." Mac looked fondly toward the grave that read Samuel Winchester: beloved Father, husband and brother.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. should I continue? **


End file.
